List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, anime, sitcom, foreign shows, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports programs, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC-13 produce and broadcast television specials such as the regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from Viva Sports while the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Assoiation as well as its local carrier of boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire boxing fights. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Currently broadcast 'News' *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) (simulcast on DZTV, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) *''Happy Morning Yehey'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) 'Current affairs' *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Snooky'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Bantay ng Pulisya'' (2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Bitag'' (2003-2011, 2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Report Kay Boss'' (2013-present) (also broadcast on PTV and INN) 'Primetime drama' 'Local weeknights' *''Noli Me Tangere'' (2013-present) *''Carita de Angel'' (2014-present) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (2014-present) *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' (2012-present) 'Telenovela' *''La Madrastra'' (2013-present) 'Horror' *''Tumbok Revolution'' (2013-present) *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' (2014-present) 'Drama anthology' *''13 Original Movie'' (2013-present) *''Once Upon a Time'' (2013-present) *''Sandy's Romance'' (2013-present) 'Daytime drama' *''Before I Fall in Love'' (2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-2012, 2013-present) *''It's Partytime'' (2013-present) *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) 'Talk shows' *''Joey & Teysi'' (2013-present) *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2002, 2011-2012, 2013-present) *''Noel @ Late Nite'' (2012-present) *''Showbiz Star'' (2012-present) 'Cooking shows' *''Kusinahan'' (2013-present) 'Game shows' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2012-present) *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (2014-present) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (2013-present) 'Reality shows' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (2012-present) 'Comedy' 'Sitcoms' *''Whattaboys'' (2013-present) *''Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya'' (2013-present) 'Gag show' *''TODAS Kids'' (2013-present) *''Sic O'Clock News Naman'' (2013-present) *''Happy TODAS'' (2013-present) 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) 'Educational' *''Learn with English'' (2013-present) *''Science Kwela'' (2013-present) *''Bayaning Bayani'' (2013-present) *''Art Craft'' (2013-present) *''Math Makulay'' (2013-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-present) *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Sesame Street'' (1987-1989, 2001-2003, 2012-present) 'Sports' *''NBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''PBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) 'Religious shows' *''El Shaddai'' (1998-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (2007-present) (produced by MCFI-SVD; simulcast on INN) 'Movie block/special' *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (2013–present) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, 2010-present) 'Animated' 'Japanese' *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Kirarin'' (2012-present) *''Kuroko's Basketball'' (2013-present) 'American' *''Grossology'' (2010-2012, 2013-present) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2013-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2013-present) *''Sofia the First'' (2013-present) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2013-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) 'Asian drama' 'Korean' *''Nine Time Travels'' (2013-present) *''My Love Patzzi'' (2013-present) 'Taiwanese' *''Love Keeps Going'' (2013-present) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) *''Express Balita Cordillera'' North Central Luzon (IBC TV-8 Dagupan, TV-12 Cabanatuan TV-11 Tarlac and TV-7 Baler, Aurora) *''Express Balita Pangasinese'' Ilocos Norte (IBC TV-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Ilokano'' Cagayan Valley (IBC TV-13 Santiago, Isabela and TV-5 Tuguegarao) *''Express Balita Cagayan Valley'' Bicol (IBC TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-7 Legaspi and TV-2 Sorsogon) *''Express Balita Bicolandia'' Palawan (IBC TV-13 Puerto Princesa) *''Express Balita Palawan'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' *''Subgo TV'' *''Cebuana Kapwa'' *''Sinulog Festival'' Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' *''Tele-Radyo'' *''12 Under Club'' *''Dinagyang Festival'' Tacloban (IBC TV-12 Tacloban) *''Express Balita Tacloban'' Negros (IBC TV-12 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Negrense'' 'Mindanao' Caraga (IBC TV-5 Butuan and TV-8 Surigao) *''Express Balita Caraga'' Northern Mindanao (IBC TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and TV-13 Ozamis) *''Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao'' Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Zamboanga'' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' *''Dabaw TV'' Socsksargen (IBC TV-2 General Santos and TV-12 Koronadal) *''Express Balita Cotabato '' Upcoming programs 'Drama' 'Horror' 'Local Adaptations' 'Reality' 'Franchise' 'Telenovelas' 'Mexican' 'Asianovelas' 'Korean' 'Taiwanese' References See also *Television overview *IBC *2013 Philippine TV Ratings *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists